


Nightamares and Kisses

by Antar3s



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, It's awful, One Shot, Stiles has a Nightmare, Stydia, but Lydia's there to calm him, i don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-19 08:38:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8198542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antar3s/pseuds/Antar3s
Summary: ‘’“No!” Stiles shouted as the Oni drove a sword into Lydia’s heart. With a surprised yelp, she fell on the dirty floor. Stiles could see the pool of blood starting to form beneath her, but it was like he was glued to the ground with a super glue. He couldn’t move. He just stood there, motionless and useless. He couldn’t help the love of his life, and as he watched her close her eyes one last time all Stiles could think was “It’s my fault.”





	

‘’ _“No!” Stiles shouted as the Oni drove a sword into Lydia’s heart. With a surprised yelp, she fell on the dirty floor. Stiles could see the pool of blood starting to form beneath her, but it was like he was glued to the ground with a super glue. He couldn’t move. He just stood there, motionless and useless. He couldn’t help the love of his life, and as he watched her close her eyes one last time all Stiles could think was “It’s my fault.”_

Stiles woke up with a gasp, sitting up in his bed. _“It was just a dream” ,_ he though, looking for his phone. He turned it on and saw it was threein the morning. He hesitated for a bit, but he opened his contacts list and found Lydia’s number. Although it was all just a really bad dream, Stiles needed to be sure that she’s safe.

 _“Who the Hell is calling at three am?_ ” she asked, and Stiles could practically see her rolling her green eyes.

“It’s me Lyds. I just needed to know if you’re okay,” he said sighing in relief. He was so glad to hear her voice even if it was filled with sleep and annoyance.

 _“I’m fine. Are you?_ ” She asked, her voice no longer laced with sleep but with worry. The last time someone called this late, Stiles was sleepwalking and hallucinating.  
Stiles slightly smiled at concern in her voice.

“Yeah, I just had a nightmare and needed to hear your voice,” he answered, laying back down.

 _“I could come over, if you want,”_ she suggested and although Stiles wanted to say no, he really did want to see her.

“Really? You’d do that?” he was unsure. He couldn’t believe how close the two of them became. In their second  year Lydia didn’t know Stiles existed, and now she’s offering to come to his house after he had nightmare about loosing her.

 _“Of course. I’ll be there in 10,_ ” she said and hung up. Stiles looked at her picture on his phone with a smile on his face. He was lucky to have her as his friend. 

He got up and went downstairs to make them hot cocoa. He knew Lydia liked it because they were spending a lot of time together since the events of the Nogitsune. She became the only person he could talk to aside from Scott but he talks more to her than to him because she seems to understand him more. He didn’t understand how, but Stiles felt connected to Lydia more than Scott. _Well, it might have something to do with the fact that she's his emotional thether_.

Like she said, ten minutes later, Lydia Martin was at his door in her pj’s at three am. 

‘’Come in,’’ Stiles stepped aside and opened the door wider so she could come in. Taking off her Vans, Lydia went into the living room, Stiles following close behind her. He has already set the mugs on the small coffee table so they just sat down and took them. 

‘’What was your nightmare about?’’ Lydia asked after some time. She knew that talking about stuff with someone usually helps,and Stiles seemed like he needed to talk about a lot of things. 

‘’It was actually about you, and it was horrifying,’’ he shuddered at the thought. He tried to forget it, but dream that vivid is hard to forget. 

‘’Can you tell me about it? Usually talking to someone about the things that bother you helps,’’ Lydia said taking a sip of her warm cocoa. 

‘’I really don’t wanna talk about it now, can we, like, watch a movie or a tv show? Just something to distract me,’’ he sighed. Stiles wanted to tell her all about his dram, but he wasn’t ready, yet. 

‘’Yeah, sure,’’ Lydia nodded. She completely understood him. When Peter was in her head, she didn’t want to talk to anyone, she just wanted to sit with some one she trusts and drink hot cocoa. And that’s what Stiles needed right now. 

She turned on the TV and listed through the programs until she found the re-runs of _Friends._ After ten minutes of just staring at the tv, Stiles decided to tell Lydia about the dream. He just couldn’t hold it in anymore. The flashes of his dream ran through his head like a movie, the one he did not like at all.

‘’In my dream, you died. Because of me,’’ he said quietly. Lydia didn’t say anything because she knew Stiles had more to say. ‘’It was my fault. I couldn’t get to you. I just stood there, frozen,’’ there were tears in his hazel eyes, but he tried to hold them in,  for he didn’t want to cry in front of her. 

‘’Hey,’’ Lydia said putting her mug on the table. She turned towards him and took his face in her hands, making Stiles look at her. ‘’It wasn’t real. It was just a really bad dream and I’m right here, alive and well,’’ she wiped away his tears and smiled, hoping to calm him down.

‘’But what if it actually happens one day? What if I’m not gonna be able to save from the things that are coming?’’ he asked, starting to overreact again.

‘’Stiles,’’ she realized he was starting to have a panic attack. ‘’Stiles, look at me,’’ she tried again, but his eyes weren’t focusing on her. They were glazed over and he was starting to breath heavily. Thinking back to the last time Stiles had a panic attack, Lydia kissed him. 

His eyes widened in shock, but he relaxed and closed his eyes. Stiles felt his heart rate starting to slow down and his panic slowly disappearing.

‘’I’m getting a strong sense of deja vu,’’ Stiles laughs after Lydia pulls back. 

‘’Yeah, me too,’’ she agrees, smiling softly. Last time Lydia kissed Stiles was just to stop his panic and she didn’t feel anything, well, at least that’s what shes’ been saying to Allison and Kira, but deep down she knew she felt something.  But, this time she admitted she felt butterflies in her stomach and she liked it. Does she like Stiles? Probably. Did she liked the kiss? Definitely. 

‘’Can I tell you something?’’ Lydia asked to which Stiles nodded his head. I’ve had a crush on you for a while now, since before our first kiss actually,and I was wondering, am I too late? Do you still like me?’’Stiles couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Lydia Martin, the love of his life, the girl he has loved since the third grade, has just told him she liked him. 

If it wasn’t for her hands on his cheeks and his rapid heart beat he would of thought he’s dreaming. Stiles managed to speak before she got the wrong idea and left. 

‘’Lydia, I don’t like you. I’ve loved you since the third _freaking_  grade and I’m really hoping this isn’t a dream,’’ Sties said smiling. Lydia smiled too,’’ No, it’s not a dream. It’s very real,’’ she said and kissed him again but this time, Stiles kissed back and it was the most perfect kiss he could ever have. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again!   
> This was something I wrote a long time ago and completely forgot about it until just recently when my friend asked me if I had any one-shots to inspire her for her assigment, so I dug it up from my documents and decided to post it here.   
> Comments and kudos are very appriciated, as always <3\. hope you enjoy :) .


End file.
